


A Goth, A Butterfly, and Monsters

by ArtyMyella



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adopted Children, Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, California, Coming of Age, Dramedy, Gen, Slice of Life, Supernatural Elements, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtyMyella/pseuds/ArtyMyella
Summary: Twin girls (a studious goth and a cheerful social butterfly) mysteriously become orphans as five-years olds, out in the Spanish-American city of Nowhere Nightmare, United States.The patriarch of the Terrific family of monsters, Boogey Terrific, despite a nasty story with humanity, takes pity on the girls and adopts them.And this is their story in a world where humans and monsters co-exist.





	A Goth, A Butterfly, and Monsters

_ Let me tell you the beginning of a curious story. In a world, where humans and monsters co-exist ever since history existed. _

_ It all started seven years ago. _

_ A pair of five-year-old human girls rushed through the streets of a certain place in California, called Nowhere Nightmare. A person could say the city they ran through was a swell place to live most of the time; a clash between Spanish and American cultures for the human side, and with a gothic dash for the monster-focused parts. One of the running girls was a brunette, with striped black-and-white clothes, and the other, a blonde with pink and blue clothes. _

_ “Sis, where is mommy? Where is daddy?” The blonde girl said, looking with worry over the busy streets. None of the beings wandering in the streets cared about the girl’s states. _

_ “I don’t know...” The brunette said, her breath fast and tired. “They said they should be here but… They are not here...” _

_ By the time the twin sisters stopped running, they found themselves so, so far from their starting point. They were on the right side of the entrance of a department store for monsters only, decorated with orange and black pattern. The two sat down in silence, except for the blonde twin’s tears of sadness, over not being able to find her parents. The brunette only pat her weeping sister as time passed and no signal of the duo’s parents rose… _

_ Someone came out of the monster department store. A particularly humanoid monster, with an egg-shaped, jet black head with tentacles that extended upward like a flame, or like long hair streaks underwater, glowing white eyes with eyebrows but no mouth or nose to speak of, and a fine suit as black as his skin, with golden tips. _

_ He took notice of the two lost human girl’s misery. “...Why are you two young ones here?” He asked in a sympathetic tone; his voice was somewhat deep and with a little echo. _

_ “We can’t find our Mom and Dad, sir...” The brunette kid explained, as her sister was still too sad and teary-eyed to answer. _

_ Oh... The two girls were orphans. The suave monster grew worried about this new information. What could the young ones do if no one picked them? They had no luck in finding their biological parents. Yet, the guy did have a bad history with humans... Yet, the sympathy in his heart spoke deeper. _

_ “Excuse me, young ones. But what are your names?” The monster sympathetically asked. “Mine is Boogey Terrific.” _

_ Although skeptical, the brunette decided to reveal the information. “I am Jett.” _

_ “I am Rosabelle...” The blonde said, still with a sad tone on her voice. _

_ “Follow me, young ones. I’ll take you to a safer place.” Boogey Terrific offered, walking with a streak of tentacles following right behind him. Jett and Rosabelle looked at each other, sharing worried skepticism, before reluctantly following the monster. _


End file.
